


Teo Torriatte

by Kato (WritersCoven)



Series: The Smile Chronicles, and Beyond [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Based on Song Lyrics, Depressing, I know this fic wasn't popular but I still gave it back to y'all, M/M, Maylor - Freeform, Moving on is hard, Please appreciate the reupload or I may cry, Post-Freddie death, Reminiscing, Roger is a cute boyfriend, So is reuploading around 40 fics because your hacker took every one of them down including this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritersCoven/pseuds/Kato
Summary: Let us cling together as the years go by,Oh my love, my love,In the quiet of the night,Let our candle always burn,Let us never lose the lessons we have learned.-- Teo Torriatte





	Teo Torriatte

**Author's Note:**

> **So, I was inspired by the song (of the same name) because of how sad it sounded and the depth of its words to write this. As I'm writing it (this wasn't one of my favorites, so I never really cared before) I google the lyrics and discover that, go fucking figure, Brian May wrote this.**   
>  **Anyone else notice a trend in how Brian wrote a lot of their sadder songs?? Adding fuel to my Brian May depression ficlist fire**   
>  **Anywho, I hope you enjoy dearies!**
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**

Brian was sitting on the edge of the bed, a shoe box next to him and a photo album in his lap. Rain was pouring outside, rolling down the windowpane like a waterfall. If the world looked any darker, it might have been mistaken for night.

Here was a photo of Freddie and Roger backstage. Brian had taken it, he remembered. Freddie had pulled Roger into a tight embrace, kissing the blond’s cheek. Brian estimated it was about 1977 or so, based on their hair and outfits. He set the picture down on the other side of his lap and reached back into the box.

Lightning flashed, flooding the man’s bedroom with white light. A moment later, he could hear the distinct roar of thunder crashing over the city. Then the world fell away to silence once again.

Brian had to bring the candle closer to see the next photo. It was dark in the image, and even with the candlelight he couldn’t see much more than silhouettes. He was in the photo with Freddie, who was trying to teach him something. Brian couldn’t remember for the life of him what it was Fred had been teaching him. He wished to God that he could have.

The next photo was one that Brian knew was meant to go in the photo album. He remembered taking it perfectly. They had been celebrating Freddie and John’s anniversary that day, and this particular image was of Freddie laying his head in John’s lap. A mess of shattered cake covered the background, and Brian recalled vividly the flying bits of cake and frosting. Shortly after taking that photo, Brian had gone to snuggle with Roger. They had ended up on the floor, Roger laying on top of Brian as they fed each other cake and made out.

Brian slid the photo into one of the album’s available spaces. He traced his finger over the film protector, then flipped the page and reached for his drink.

Sometimes, it was hard to imagine that they hadn’t all been best friends from primary school. In fact, none of them had known one another until uni. The picture Brian had opened to was the first one that the four of them had ever taken together. Mary had taken it, Brian thought. On the day they found out about their being signed.

The photo was taken in Freddie’s family’s house, where they had all already been gathered together for dinner. Roger and Freddie were toasting the camera while John smiled, forever frozen mid-wave. Brian had one arm slung around his boyfriend while the other hugged his best friend. They all looked so happy that day.

Another empty page followed, and Brian turned back to the box. The next several photos were of them all playing pool. A lot of them focused on Freddie’s games against John or Roger, which suggested that Brian had taken a majority of the photos. There were a decent handful that were comprised of just Roger. _Roger leaning over the table, stick in hand. Roger resting against his pool stick while Freddie was shooting in the background. Roger posing for the camera, the stick tucked behind his neck and his arms outstretched._ Brian had definitely taken those photos.

He set them aside, saving one for the photo album. It was Freddie winning a game against Roger-- a rare occurrence. As Brian recalled, Freddie did win that game in the end. Roger had been pissed, too.

There were a few odds and ends photos, some of Freddie at the piano or holding his microphone stand. A few of Roger beating on his drums and John rocking out on his bass. Brian took the time to look at all of them.

A shadow stood at the doorway, watching him silently. Brian didn’t even turn his head. “Hey, Rog.”

“Time for bed, love,” the figure replied.

This time, Brian looked up. “Do you miss him?”

Roger, sighing, approached the bed. Carefully picking up the photos and placing them back in the box, he sat down next to Brian and wrapped an arm around the taller man. “Every day of my life.”

“Me too.”

Roger rubbed his hand lovingly up and down Brian’s arm. Laying his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, he asked, “You know what, though?”

Brian shook his head.

“Teo Torriatte.”

Brian cocked his head in confusion. “I wrote that,” he stated.

“Yeah, you did,” Roger agreed. “Do you remember what it said?”

“Vaguely.”

_“The same moon shines, the same wind blows, for both of us. And time is but a paper moon. Be not gone.”_ Roger quoted.

Brian stared out the window, watching the rain drop silently. “It’s so much harder, facing it, then it was writing it.”

“That’s usually how it goes, dear.”

Brian nodded. Roger lifted his head and looked into Brian’s dark, shadowed eyes. “Storm’ll blow over by morning, they think.”

“That’s good.”

“Yeah. I think it’ll carry yours with it.”

“Huh?”

“The storm,” Roger clarified, tucking the photo album into the box and sliding it back under the bed. “I think it’ll take your storm with it when it goes.”

Brian smiled. “I hope you’re right.”

“Me too,” Roger muttered, crawling into the bed next to Brian and stretching out. He yawned, reaching his arms around Brian’s waist and pulling the man towards him. “Come here already. I’m needy.”

“Of course you are,” Brian smirked, rolling into the bed and curling up against his boyfriend.

~~~

_Let us cling together as the years go by,_

_Oh my love, my love,_

_In the quiet of the night,_

_Let our candle always burn,_

_Let us never lose the lessons we have learned._

_\-- Teo Torriatte_

**Author's Note:**

> Bittersweet, I hope. Thanks for reading loves, and I hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to comment and kudos!
> 
> **Hey, this part of my little note is new! And it's going to be everywhere for a little while: Your beloved Kato was hacked darlings, multiple times! Her stuff was removed, even her pseud deleted, her passwords repeatedly changed. It's been a mess. Someone wants to shut me down! But we aren't going to let that happen, are we darlings? Nope! So,**   
>  **Enjoy the reupload! Kato out! xoxo**


End file.
